


Pretty boys like you

by astra_stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astra_stark/pseuds/astra_stark
Summary: This is the prostitute AU that nobody asked for.Peter, a young man trapped in a job he detests and which he's trying to leave, even if everything is against him, meets Tony Stark, a millionaire, father of a cute little girl. Tony will become the person who will change Peter's life, but Peter is not sure if this change will be for better or worse.A lot of drama and romance and obstacles will get in their way, in a super cliché story like all the ones I write. Plus, we have Morgan being the sweet little girl she is and the little angel in the life of our protagonists.





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> You know english is not my former language so I apologize for any mistake you find.

"Good luck loser!" MJ smiled at Peter. "Although being the little genius you are, you already have that job in your hands."

"The only thing I have in my hands are dicks of old perverts." Peter complained as he was chosing a tie. "There must be hundreds of 'little geniuses' applying to that position. Sometimes I think I'm just giving myself hope for nothing."

"You know your damn negativity is what has you trapped in that rat's nest." MJ huffed, sitting in the sofa of their tiny apartment.

"That, and the huge, I repeat HUGE, debt that Ben left before committing suicide." Liz complained as she was applying a very red lipstick. "Besides being in a very expensive College."

"Well, Liz is right." Ned complained. "But Peter has a scholarship there thanks to him being a little genius. He can't miss this. College is out of the question."

"I don't know why everyone complains, the work is not that bad." Liz said and pointed at Peter. "Pretty boys like you were born to manipulate those old perverts and live like royalty. The real problem here is that you are not expending the money you earn in the thing you should, like clothes and jewerly or trips to nice places. Instead you’re using it to pay debts of inconsiderate relatives and trying to stay in a College for rich brats that even with the damn scholarship is very expensive."

"It's only temporary." Peter sighed. "Well, if I get the job as Dr. Banner's assistant, I will pay Ben's debt in maybe six months and then I will leave that life."

"What your brain doesn't process, Liz. It's that Peter doesn't enjoy that life." MJ said accusingly. "He is trapped there by circumstances beyond his control. Not because he wants easy money to live like royalty."

"Michelle, you always believing yourself better than others." Liz looked at MJ angrily. MJ detested the work that Liz had chosen and always made her know. "In the end, who helped Peter get a quick way to start paying off the debts that Ben left him and with that, you know, avoid to be killed, it was me. You and your high values have not helped Peter at all, so stop being a bitch!"

"Girls! No more of this." Peter interrupted them before they started a worse fight. "Liz you are right. This... work... is the only way I have now to pay Ben's debt. If I don't, those guys would have already murdered me and May. And Michelle you are also right. I detest this work, but I am stuck now and to be honest I don't want to keep talking about it. Today I will get the job with Dr. Banner and in a few more months I will be able to gather enough money to stabilize my economy and leave that life."

"Well, good for you and I really want you to get it, Peter. I know you don't like this." Liz said sincerely. "But I don't plan on leaving this life and that doesn't make me less than anyone else, especially less than Miss Moral Compass."

That said, Liz left the apartment.

"Liz hates you, MJ." Ned scoffed. "You have never known how to approach a girl."

"What am I missing?" Peter said finishing fixing his tie to go to his job interview.

"Nothing." MJ glared at Ned. "You just focus on impressing Dr. Banner."

Peter shrugged and left the apartment he shared with his three friends.

* * *

Peter was walking calmly because he left the apartment very early. And when he reached an intersection, he realized that a little girl was running down the street and a car was speeding towards her. It was only a couple of seconds, and an almost involuntary reaction, but Peter threw himself and covered the girl with his body rolling both on the pavement, trying to avoid the car.

The car hit them anyway but it was Peter who received the impact, which in itself was not very hard but threw him towards a lamppost that hit his head, leaving him unconscious.

* * *

When he woke up he was in a bed, in a tiny hospital room. He felt somewhat dizzy and could not focus his sight well. When he was able to react correctly he realized that outside the room two blond women argued non-stop.

"What's wrong?" Peter sighed.

“You saved me.” It was then that Peter saw a small dark-haired girl looking at him tenderly.

The boy sighed in relief. "Thank God."

"You are so irresponsible!" One of the women said terribly angry.

"Me?" The other defended herself. “Morgan is to blame. She had to stay by my side but she always disobeys me and wants to do whatever she wants, following her stupid father's advices and yours!”

The girl looked at Peter, she was obviusly ashamed. "Mom and Aunt Pepper always argue."

“Listen, I don't know anything about that but… you should have stayed with your mom. That would have saved us a lot of problems.” Peter smiled at the girl. "But regardless of whether you made a mistake or not, none of this is your fault, it was an accident and fortunately nothing bad happened."

"Thanks to you." The girl climbed into bed where Peter was and hugged him. "You saved my life."

"I was so scared, I thought I couldn't be on time." Peter hugged her back. "But I insist, you must obey your mom.”

A nurse interrupted the discussion of both women, scolding them for their behavior. They all entered the room where Peter was, finding them still hugging.

“You had a slight bruise, but everything is in order. You just need rest, Mr. Parker.” The nurse told Peter, handing him his documents.

"Oh my god..." Peter put his hand to his face in concern. "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh absolutely nothing." One of the blondes, the tallest with the most elegant attire smiled at him. "My name is Pepper and well you saved my niece's life and I, I already paid the bill and your medicines, it's the least I can do, in fact..."

"Oh my god!" Peter paled as he looked at the clock in the hospital room. "I must go now, I'm late.”

He stood up and felt somewhat dizzy. The nurse held him immediately.

“Listen, we can't keep you here because it's not something serious but, you must rest, boy. You could pass out.” The nurse warned.

"I thank you very much but I must go." Peter insisted.

He left the room followed by the girl and her aunt.

"Wait!!" The little girl grabbed him in his now wrinkled dress pants. "Do you know why I didn't obey my mom?"

Pepper approached both. "Morgan don't do this..."

“Mom does everything so wrong with me, I feel she doesn't love me and that's why I don't like being with her.” Morgan said sadly.

Peter felt a lump in his throat. He would be late for his interview but couldn't leave the girl like this. So he just sighed and crouched down next to her. “Listen Morgan… Sometimes people make wrong decisions and make mistakes but, always, we must always listen to their reasons and if possible give them a second chance. Judging others is not always good, so why you don't give your mom a chance, maybe after this accident, she, she will do things right with you.”

"Wow, that was very deep for someone so young." Pepper was impressed. "It's just that we saw your ID and it says you're 19."

“Yes, well, I really have to go. I have a job interview or well I had it and I...” Peter tried to explain himself.

The other blonde, the girl's mother caught up with them and Morgan looked at her suspiciously but approached her. Everyone stood up and watched the scene. Morgan's mother didn't look worried, just angry. And she began to scold the girl.

Pepper then whispered to Peter, putting a hand on one of his shoulders. “You know, it's true that we shouldn't judge others and we should give other opportunities. But there are people who have wasted all that they have been given and will simply never change.”

Then the girl's mother yelled at her and Pepper approached both of them and they began to argue again. Peter looked at Morgan affectionately and said goodbye softly, she returned the gesture. And Peter left in a hurry.

* * *

He arrived at the place and it was too late. The candidates were surely gone, waiting for the call that would change their lives. Peter tried anyway.

He greeted the receptionist of the huge building. "I come to my interview with Dr. Banner."

“You are very late. The last interview was an hour ago.” A young and very handsome boy indicated. "Besides, you look terrible, you're disheveled and your clothes are dirty and wrinkled."

"I had a mishap but... seriously I really nees this opportunity. Can you announce me, please? Maybe they are still waiting for me." Peter said hopefully.

"It's fine, but if they tell me not, you should get out of here because, you really look terrible." The boy looked at him almost disdainfully and made a phone call. "There's no answer. Dr. Banner id not in the laboratory.”

Peter closed his eyes in frustration, his luck was not going to change, he would have to remain trapped in that ‘job’ he hated. How did it occur to him even to have hope?

Peter looked toward the main door, ready to leave the place when he saw that everyone around him paled, getting ready and starting to act like they were working harder than they really were. It was then that he realized that Dr. Banner came with nothing more and nothing less than the owner of the building: Anthony Stark himself. A guy who was well known, almost never visited his own company.

Now he understood why everyone seemed to exaggerate in their jobs, including the receptionist who typed so fast that it was obvious that he was not really writing anything.

Both men approached the counter and Peter realized the marked difference: Dr. Banner dressed simply and almost carelessly, while Stark, God... he looked like he had come out of the cover of a magazine. A black three-piece suit that looked great and his mustache and beard perfectly trimmed, an aura of masculinity and beauty that surrounded him and the perfume he was wearing only highlighted the aforementioned attributes.

Peter then noticed that everyone around him, men and women seemed to notice the same, all of them watching at his boss totally startruck.

"Hi Harley, any message?" Banner asked the receptionist.

"Nothing Dr. Banner." The boy said casually and then looking at Tony spoke in a way almost saccharin. "Good morning Mr. Stark, it is a real pleasure to have you here."

Stark didn't even answer the greeting, he didn't seem to have noticed that the boy had spoken.

"Actually." Peter spoke and Harley looked at him as if he had committed a sacrilege.

And then Peter realized that everyone was watching him. Dr. Banner and even Stark who took the bridge of his nose to see it over his tinted glasses.

"I am one of the candidates for assistant to your laboratory Dr. Banner, it's just that I..." Peter said nervously.

Bruce looked at him carefully and then blinked repeatedly. "Oh I remember, you're the guy who didn't attend the interview."

"The same." Harley interrupted. "And I already indicated him that it is too late and that he should leave."

"It's just that I... I'm so sorry, Dr. Banner. I had a problem." Peter apologized, feeling crushed by everyone's eyes in that place, like an ant surrounded by huge elephants.

"Sure." Bruce said jovially. "I was already wondering why the candidate with the best resume had not attended."

"The best resume?" Peter was in awe.

"You know what? Come with us, right now we're going to the lab, I have to show Tony something and I can make the interview. And then I'll see if your skills seriously do justice to your references.”

That said Bruce and Tony walked towards the lab, followed by Peter who kept trying not to think about the amount of scrutiny looks the other workers were giving him.


	2. Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rough first meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for your support. As always remember that english is not my former language. También estoy posteando esto en wattpad en español, donde pues seguramente todo tiene mas sentido. Si alguien aquí habla español me dejan saber y les paso el link.

"Peter Parker. Full scholarship, the highest grades." Bruce was impressed. "And this essay on the use of nanotechnology to clean the ocean is as amazing as it is ambitious. If I'm honest, I didn't really choose anyone hoping you might appear."

Peter was somewhat flushed and honored.

"Thank you very much Dr. Banner." Peter whispered. "I apologize again. I had a little problem that..."

"Stop making excuses and show that that resume is not a lie, kid." Tony said something annoyed.

Peter tensed and Bruce scolded Tony with his eyes. But he tried to justify his friend anyway.

"Tony has had a bad day, don't be intimidated."

"What an amazing advice, Bruce. Now you tell the employees not to respect me." Tony's annoyance was obvious.

Peter looked down, he needed the job and antagonizing the owner of the place where he intended to work was a bad idea. If he already endured those old perverts, he could well endure a bitter one. He decided not to think about Stark's words and focus on Banner.

"Look Peter, I have these formulas here, I've been stuck for weeks and can solve it. I want you to take a look and tell me what we can do. Maybe a different approach would help." Bruce guided the boy to a workstation somewhat away from Tony.

Peter just nodded and got to work. Bruce returned to Tony.

"Tony, you have to keep control. You can't use that boy you've barely seen as a punching bag just because your had a bad day." Bruce said quietly.

"Bad day?" Tony complained, showing now that he was terribly angry. "I'm sure the court won't give me Morgan's custody. Christine will get away with her shit. You can't label this just as a bad day. I wish I could kill someone."

"She is still hurt, you know, the fact that Morgan was conceived on a drunken night and that you demanded a verified DNA test in your own laboratory to accept the paternity." Bruce shrugged. "It's been 5 years and Christine still wants revenge."

"And he's using the only thing that can really hurt me." Tony hissed. "The worst part is that Morgan is the one who is suffering the most, she loves me and wants to be with me. Christine is not even a great example of motherhood. Pepper devotes more attention to Morgan than she does."

Suddenly Tony realized that the boy was watching them. The businessman squinted his eyes to Peter, who blushed when he felt discovered. The young man tried to return to his job, but due to his nervousness he dropped some test tubes.

"How is it possible that such a clumsy boy can have such a resume?" Tony said this out loud to be heard by Peter.

The boy froze. It was then that Tony really paid attention to him, wondering why he hadn't done it before. The boy was looked somewhat weird, with the huge protective glasses and the lab robe, however Tony had a great talent to appreciate the body of a handsome young man.

The clothes the boy was wearing looked cheap but fit his body in all the right parts. His body was thin but toned, he had a youthful and attractive face, pink lips, a beautiful profile. His hair was somewhat disheveled but shiny and silky, and that round butt looked so firm and sure that maybe even tight.

In other circumstances, Tony would have taken this boy to his office, bend him at the nearest desk and played for hours with that soft butt and with that obviously flexible body. He would have used the kid to discharge his anger and frustrations in a more pleasant way. But in the current circumstances, he wasn't going to take that risk.

It was now quite obvious to Tony how this boy had managed to have such an impressive resume despite his apparent awkwardness and unpunctuality.

"How many dicks did you suck to end here, uh?" Tony huffed. "I hope you at least be good at it and keep Bruce happy, if he hires you."

Did he have the word prostitute on his forehead? Peter clenched his fists, this job was supposed to allow him to get out of the life of humilliations he was enduring, and now this man was doing the same as those perverts at the night club.

Peter was so angry, he wanted to puch Stark in the face and tell him to shove his business up his ass. He wanted to tell him all the truths he always wanted to tell to all those hypocrite men that used his body and then pretended they were better than him. He wanted to be petty and slam the door and leave the laboratory with the little dignity he had left.

"Tony you can't do this!" Bruce said angry.

"Please, look at him. I'm sure he knows he's very attractive and no doubt that awkward nerd act he's performing now must have worked hundreds of times. So, if at least one of us can give him what he really wants, why don't do it?" Tony said as this was obvious.

"You don't even know me!" Peter finally reacted.

"Please..." Tony dismissed Peter's words. "Pretty boys like you... The only thing you have is your beauty, everyone knows what pretty boys like you are good for."

"You are an asshole." Peter had to gather all his willpower so as not to cry in frustration. "The only thing you can see from people is their exterior, and that is enough for you to judge people you don't even know. You go everywhere humiliating those you think are below you. But you know what? At some point you will meet someone who will finally make you pay for all the people you have humiliated and hurt, and you will deserve what that person will do to you."

And these words really affected Tony because they reminded him of Christine's revenge, whom he once humiliated as much or even more than he did this boy and now she was getting revenge, using their daughter for it.

"Get out of my building and never come back here you stupid brat." Tony said angrily.

"It will be a pleasure..." Peter took off his robe and gloogles. "But to be clear, you only insult me because deep inside you have an inferiority complex. Because you know that everyone around you only sees you as an ATM that they must tolerate to get money from you."

Tony was going to approach the boy dangerously and Bruce stopped him in time.

"Bitter men like you, all you have is your money. Everyone knows what rich bastards like you are good for." Peter quoted Tony's words as he slammed out of the door.

Never in his life Tony felt this humilliated. He didn't want to admit it but Peter's words hit the nail.

"I want all his data." Tony screamed. "I will destroy all his chances to find a work anywhere on this planet!"

"You won't do any of that!" Bruce also yelled and Tony realized that his friend, who usually had a docile character, was as angry as he was. "The boy is 19, Tony! He was just nervous, and I don't blame him. You only insulted him because you are as bitter as he said!"

Tony wanted to yell at Bruce but deep down he knew his friend was right.

"Besides, wanting to offend him, you also offended me." Bruce kept going. "Did you really think I was going to hire the boy to obtain sexual favors from him?"

Then Tony realized the consequence of his ired words.

"I didn't mean to offend you, I…" Tony calmed down a bit. "Okay, you're right, you would not do that. But I still think the boy is probably sleeping with someone to have those references. Still, I shouldn't have suggested that you would take advantage of that. It's just that this whole situation..."

"It has made you an ogre." Bruce said calmer now. "Lately we are all nervous about being around you."

Tony rolled his eyes. "If being an ogre helps me get my daughter back, then you can change my last name to Shrek. I'll do what I have to do to clear my image in court and get Morgan back."

"I understand, but this is getting out of control." Bruce was not even trying to hide his disappointment on Tony.

"Christine wants revenge because everyone found out that I didn't believe that the baby was mine and I demanded a test done in my own laboratory." Tony took a long breath. "In my defense, she slept with everyone. the baby could have been even yours, Bruce."

Don't say that again, Tony." Bruce held his temple. "I refuse to speak badly about a woman, regardless of the fact that I also panicked over that pregnancy."

"In any case, I have no doubt that Morgan is my daughter, not only because the test was positive, but because every day that passes I see more of me in her. Not only does she physically resemble me, she is also so intelligent , she’s brilliant and her presence alone can make my day. For her I'm doing all this." Tony sounded regretful and sad. "I love her and I want to get her back."

"I know Tony, but that's turning you into a psycho." Bruce hissed.

"Bruce, I was a drunk man who slept with everything that breathed and behaved as I didn't care about my own life. And Christine used that to win full custody of Morgan. I just want to get my daughter back and if I have to become a maniac or some kind of boting old man obsessed with order and discipline, and all those things I used to hate, then I will do it. Everything around me must be perfect, so there will be no way she can use my past to keep my daughter away from me."

"And until then, we all must endure Mr. Scrooge." Bruce shrugged. "You need to relax a little, Tony. And I don't mean to return to those orgies and scandals that cost you Morgan's custody. But neither to become this bitter obsessed person you are now."

The laboratory door opened and Tony was going to explode because he was sure that the boy had returned with the tail between his legs. But before he could say anything, he saw Pepper who was with a frightened countenance. Tony worried immediately because Pepper never lost her professionalism unless something serious happened.

"Tony I need you to stay calm so you can listen to what I'm going to tell you." She said as calm as she could.

Tony never kept calm and Bruce had to put the lab on lockdown to prevent Tony's screams from being heard outside the room. Hearing what happened with Morgan, Tony thought he could kill someone.

"She's fine. This boy saved her life." Pepper explained. "And I know what I'm going to say may sound horrible but... This big mistake Christine made is what you need to gain Morgan's custody."

Tony calmed down a little when he heard this.

"You have been almost a year away from all public scandal. You've been staying in a low profile , considering who you are. And everything around you is perfect now. There is nothing Christine can use against you, nothing murky, nothing doubtful. This is the moment." Pepper said optimistic. "I wouldn't tell you these words myself if I wasn't sure that Morgan would be better with you than with Christine. She is my cousin but I must admit she is a bad mother and just wants to use Morgan to take revenge on you. Proof of that is that Morgan told a complete stranger that she thinks her mother doesn't love her."

"I swear I hate Christine." Tony said angrily. "But you are right. This is the perfect chance."

Pepper nodded.

"There are witnesses to this for sure." Tony began to develop a strategy. "Recordings perhaps of passersby and security cameras. Besides the boy, the one you said saved Morgan's life."

"Oh yes, the boy. Well, he left the hospital because he had something urgent but I have his name and we'll find him to testify." Pepper approached her boss.

"I'm sure he will come here looking for some reward." Tony sighed. "We must be sure that he is well rewarded to have him in that court giving his testimony in our favor."

"I think everything will be fine now." Pepper smiled optimistically.

"Well, now maybe you stop being an ogre and I can get my assistant back." Bruce said looking at the worktable that Peter had left.

"What are you talking about?" Pepper was confused.

"I want you to watch this carefully." Bruce stepped aside for everyone to see the project.

"It's the biodegradable adhesive formula that you couldn't get through." Tony was in awe.

"Not only did he solve it, he left a sample on this board with an estimated degradation timer." Bruce said looking at the holographic screen.

"That's impossible." Tony refused. "He was here less than twenty minutes. You've been stuck with that formula for weeks."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "We still don't know if his formula will be 100% effective but, if it isn't, I will just have to make slight adjustments to make it functional. The boy has saved me weeks of work."

"You're saying that you finally found an assistant who meets the high expectations of two of the smartest minds in this world." Pepper said in amazement.

Bruce nodded looking at Tony in a silent 'I told you so'.

"And where is this genius?" Pepper asked.

"That doesn't matter. Bruce will take care of that." Tony didn't want Pepper to find out what had happened in the lab with that boy. "Now we must call my lawyers to begin the process to bring Morgan back."

"Yes, you do that. While I will begin the process to get my assistant back." Bruce cast a last accusing look at Tony.

He just rolled his eyes and left the lab with Pepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next episode we will have more about Peter and the things he is going through and we will also have the reunion of our protagonists.  
Please let me know in the reviews if you want another chapter.


	3. Tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony realizes some truths about Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your support and especially for your understanding because as you know, english is not my native language.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" Ned asked curiously.

Peter sighed, he was obviously angry and sad.

"Bad day?" Ned figured. "You didn't get the job?"

"That was only the cherry on the cake." Peter admitted walking to his room. "I could be dead. I had a fight with Tony Stark of all people... and he kicked me out of his building. I would call this more than a bad day."

"Dead? Fight? Tony Stark?" Ned didn't seem to be able to process all that information.

"Basically I saved a little girl from dying in the morning and because of that I arrived late for my interview. And apparently because of that, Tony Stark decided to entertain himself by treating me like trash so I told him how much of an asshole he is, and naturally, he threw me out of his building." Peter explained while taking off his tie.

Ned was in shock. "You insulted Tony Stark."

"Ned, the guy really is an asshole with capital a. He spent the morning humiliating me, even if he doesn't even know me. I really couldn't help it." Peter said frustrated. "I don't regret my words, it's just that... for a moment I thought I was really going to work there and that I could soon leave this life."

Peter looked sadly at his reflection in the mirror, remembering the words that everyone seemed to associate with him: pretty boys like you.

Pretty boys like him for whom men as millionaire as Tony Stark, paid a huge sum of money at the Night Club.

Maybe Stark was right.

"At least I still have my job." Peter sighed. "Some wealthy guys rented the Night Club for a private business party, it will be this weekend. I guess I'll make enough money to keep paying my debts."

"Those are not your debts!" Ned said angry.

Ned wasn't a wrathful guy, but Peter's problems really touched him.

"Now it is, and I can't change that." Peter said resigned. "It's better to accept my reality."

Ned hugged Peter and he returned the gesture. They were friends since high school where both had clicked immediately. They had similar personalities and tastes and both were fiercely loyal.

Peter and Ned respected each other and loved each other as if they were brothers. Ned was the person Peter trusted most, and the only one he really opened up with.

Peter's phone started ringing, taking both young men out of their fraternal moment.

"It's an unknown number." Peter muttered when he answered the phone.

* * *

Pepper watched the piece of paper carefully. There the nurse had noted Peter's contact information.

"Jarvis please I need a call." The blonde indicated to the AI in Tony's office, where she was now.

"Immediately Miss Potts." The voice answered kindly and the dial tone was heard.

"Good afternoon. Is this Peter Parker?" Pepper tried to sound warm.

"Y-Yes..." Peter replied hesitantly.

"Thanks god! My name is Pepper Potts. Do you remember the little girl whose life you saved? I am her aunt." The woman said relieved. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself correctly at the hospital."

"Actually I left in a hurry, so it's my fault." Peter clarified politely.

Pepper put the piece of paper in her pocket while talking to the boy.

"I didn't have time to thank you correctly for saving Morgan's life." Pepper continued.

At that moment Tony entered the office, carrying a folder with documentation. Pepper signaled him to be silent because she was on something important and Tony just rolled his eyes.

"You really don't have to thank me, miss Potts. I just did what anyone would have done." The boy was so polite. "How is she? I hope everything is fine."

"She is very well. Thanks to the fact that you endured the most of the damage, she is totally unhurt." Pepper explained. "And that's exactly why I call. I can't give you much details, but I would like to reward your good deed."

"Oh... that's not necessary." Peter said kindly. "Seriously, It's enough for me to know she is fine."

"It's not necessary?" Another voice was heard in the background. "You need money urgently because you didn't get the job."

It was obvious that Peter was not alone and that he also had the phone on speaker.

"Shut up Ned." Peter was whispering.

"I'm going to give you my information so we can make an appointment and compensate you." The blonde insisted. "As your friend said, you need the money and you deserve it."

"I just did what I had to do." Peter said firmly. "But if you really want to thank me, please take good care of Morgan. She needs you a lot for what it looks like. I know why I tell you this: an aunt can be even more than a mother if she is there when someone needs her the most."

Pepper was stunned. She had never known someone like Peter. The boy was genuinely an angel.

"Wow, that is very mature for someone so young. Don't worry, I will always take care of my niece and be there for her."

"So, that's all. It was a pleasure, miss Potts." Peter said gently. "And in fact I am getting another call. Excuse me, I must hang up."

The call ended with a stunned Pepper and a Tony Stark who didn't seem to believe what he had heard either.

"Whoever that boy is must have already found out who he saved and that's why he's doing this goody two shoes act." Tony said incredulously.

Pepper looked at Tony with indignation. "That boy risked his life to save your daughter, Tony. He never asked anything in return and left without asking for a reward or claiming for anything. I can assure you that he is a good boy."

"You don't know him, Pepper. Nobody can be that good." Tony said looking at the folder.

"Well you don't know him either and you're assuming you know his intentions." Pepper squinted her eyes. "And I do know him. We talked a little in the hospital and the boy never showed second intentions. Even if you refuse to accept it, there are good people in this world."

"Yes, there are. And those are you and Bruce." Tony insisted. "Call him again, offer more money and you see he will drop the act. Let's just finish this. I don't want to argue with you for a kid we don't even know."

Pepper looked at Tony with genuine sadness. "You have become a..."

"Ogre." Tony finished the sentence. "Bruce already told me that when..." -When he mistreated that young man- "Well it doesn't matter."

"I'm supposed to be doing all this to make sure Morgan is with the right person." Pepper was very disappointed. "But seeing you be like this, I begin to think that you and Christine are the same and none of you deserve Morgan."

That said, the blonde left Tony's office, leaving him speechless.

* * *

"I really apologize for Tony. Believe me, he's going through personal problems that I can't explain. But that shouldn't influence my work." Bruce explained.

The call Peter was receiving was from Dr. Banner.

"He is the owner of the company. Of course his opinion is important."

"Yes, but the lab is my place of work and I promise that he will never bother you again. Besides, you will work directly for me, not for him." Bruce offered.

Ned made a gesture and Peter covered the phone so he could speak privately with him.

"Please Peter. Don't reject this. You need it." Ned insisted.

"But after what happened it won't work and besides..."

Peter did not finish explaining because Ned took the phone and it was he who spoke. "Dr. Banner don't worry. Peter says yes. When should he go back?"

"Tomorrow at 9. I'm going to leave his data in HR so they give him a credential to access the laboratory." Bruce said relieved. "Tell Peter that I give him my word that everything will work out."

"Don't worry Dr. Banner." Ned ended the call.

"What did you do?" Peter took his phone back.

"I did what a good brother would do. Something to get you out of that damn Night Club." Ned said firmly.

"But Tony Stark..."

"Fuck Tony Stark!" Ned raised his voice a little. "You've endured worse things from those old perverts. I don't understand why this one affects you so much. I know that's irrelevant but I don't know at least Tony Stark doesn't humiliate you after using your body."

Peter chuckled. Ned was really desperate if he was saying all that nonsense.

"He's not using my body, Ned. You're right. I just don't know what happened to me." Peter tried to explain himself even though he didn't understand himself. "For some reason Tony Stark made me lose control."

"Well, he's hot." Ned giggled. "If Liz were here, she would say that this is repressed sexual tension by both of you."

Peter rolled his eyes. "I admit that Tony Stark is hot, and close, even more but... he is so irritating and full of himself. The way he walks around the place as if we all belonged to him, the way he speaks as if he were the owner of the world and even the way he dresses, he is too snobbish. I would never pay any attention to him, even if he gave me half of his fortune."

"Well, let me tell you that with all the details of your description, I think you paid a lot of attention to him." Ned started laughing hard.

Peter just pouted.

* * *

"Tony made you angry I guess." Bruce gave Pepper a knowing look.

"You have no idea. It's just that he has become a..."

"Ogre." Tony said entering the lab with a bottle of wine and glasses. "Finishing your sentences should count as a superpower."

Pepper looked at the bottle and rolled her eyes.

"Oh this? It's just a peace offering." Tony smiled charmingly.

Now Pepper totally glared at him.

"Pepper? Darling? Light of my life. I'm not gonna hurt ya. You didn't let me finish my sentence." Tony kept his suave attitude while serving the liquor. "Listen, I know I've been a complete jerk. But, you know, they say all geniuses are."

"You suddenly remembered that you used to have a sense of humor and charisma." Pepper said impassively. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but I miss the old you, even if he was alcoholic, promiscuous and a bad example."

"You know what? I miss the old me too. But if it counts as progress, right now I'm admitting my faults..." Tony handed the blonde a drink. "You could be more understanding."

"I've been understanding for years, but your attitude over the past few months has been horrible. I don't know if I can really keep doing this." Pepper sighed.

"Don't say it." Tony walked towards Bruce now, while drinking some of his wine, trying to keep some of his lost charisma. "As I told you, I admit that I have been a jerk and I apologize. I apologize to both of you."

But although he tried it did not work because his countenance turned bleak. "You and Bruce are the only people I trust and don't want..."

Tony did not finish the sentence. He stood silently looking at his empty glass.

"You're not going to lost us, Tony." Pepper said calmer.

Tony shrugged "You see, you also finish my sentences. I don't know what I would do without you guys."

"You need to let off steam." Bruce intervened. "And I don't mean treating my assistants badly. I mean talking about how you feel. You're bottling your feelings and that is making you bitter. You just said you trust us, so talk to us. That way we can get back to the charismatic and sarcastic Tony.”

It was obvious that Bruce was right and a part of Tony really wanted to follow his friend's advice but ... he just couldn't do it.

"I seriously have nothing to say. You both already know what happens to me." Tony shrugged "All work and no play makes Tony a dull boy."

It was obvious that Tony was not going to say anything else. So Bruce simply did not insist and change the subject.

"I contacted the boy again. Tomorrow he will come to continue his work as my assistant." Bruce explained. "Please don't be a jerk with him again."

Pepper rolled her eyes, understanding everything. "So that's why the little genius is not here."

"Tony thought Peter was nothing but a pretty face." Bruce explained.

"Peter?" Pepper muttered.

"The boy arrived two hours late for the interview." Tony justified himself. "I thought he was another one of those irresponsible brats who have achieved everything just because they are attractive."

"Is he good looking?" Pepper raised an eyebrow at Bruce.

"A very handsome young twink." Bruce said understanding where Pepper was going. "In fact Tony called him pretty boy several times."

"So Tony liked the boy and he didn't know how to handle repressed sexual tension." Pepper started laughing. "Especially for his self-imposed chastity at his work place."

Bruce displayed the holographic screen and there was a picture of a smiling Peter, with his resume data. "Well, watching him again, you may be right, Pepper."

Pepper looked at the picture and started laughing even louder. "Oh, my God! This is priceless! This is what I call poetic justice.”

Tony and Bruce did not understand.

"Is this the young genius that Tony mistreated for being a pretty boy?" Pepper pointed to the hologram.

"He was unpunctual." Tony justified again. "That shows irresponsibility on his part."

Pepper had to hold her stomach to stop laughing.

"This kid was late for his job interview because he was saving Morgan's life." Pepper said with a satisfied smile. "Tony, I introduce you to Peter Parker, the boy who saved your daughter's life and who didn't even want a penny in compensation for it."

Tony dropped the glass he still had in his hand. The crystal broke apart.

"And now I'm one hundred percent sure this is repressed sexual tension. Peter is definitely a pretty boy. The kind who has always made Tony lose his mind." Pepper looked at her boss with satisfaction. "I guess there's someone else you should apologize to, Tony.

Tony held the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes understanding the magnitude of his mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I know I said that they would meet again in this episode, but seriously, this chapter was very long, so I split it in two.
> 
> The reunion will be in the next episode.
> 
> What do you think will happen? Will Tony still be a jerk? How will Peter react? Let me know in the comments.
> 
> I will update Angel of Light this monday :)


	4. Cuatro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to fix things with Peter, maybe Morgan can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the support. I have been very busy in my work, but here I am rock you like a hurricane... okay that wasn't what I wanted to write, but you understand xD
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Billionaire, playboy and philanthropist.

That was his reputation. Words that had come out of his own mouth and that could now illustrate his biography.

He could almost hear Pepper telling him that this was just a facade to hide the asshole, selfish and promiscuous man he really was.

And Pepper was always right.

In fact, Tony felt that the voice of his conscience sounded like her.

And well yes, Tony was an asshole. One charismatic and sometimes charming, but an asshole after all.

An unapologetic asshole.

Although now, watching the video of one of the security cameras for the hundredth time, he wondered if he should apologize to Peter Parker.

The boy had thrown himself at the car so awkwardly in order to save Morgan's life. There was no questions or doubts on his actions. He simply put his life at risk to save a girl he could never have recognized. Those were just good intentions, no other reasons involved.

And due to the angle of the impact, if Peter hadn't reacted so quickly, Morgan could have died.

The thought gave Tony chills and he clenched his teeth. Christine's irresponsibility had no justification and he was definitely going to ask for Morgan's custody. After this, he was sure he would win.

He sighed trying to calm down and returned his thoughts to the person who had occupied them since the previous day. It was fortunate that Peter had not received such serious injuries, even if he had been unconscious. And although Pepper told him, he was somewhat hurt, the boy never mentioned this fact as an apology for his delay. He didn't use that as a leverage.

Even afterwards he didn't ask for anything else than Pepper to take care of Morgan.

Yes, Tony was an asshole. An ogre as his only two friends said. One who had unfairly hurt a good boy.

But, it wasn't the first time he was rude to someone, so this shouldn't worry him much. However, this time he couldn't get it out of his mind. Maybe because this was a good boy.

Or maybe because this was a pretty boy... very pretty one.

"Mr. Parker is in the laboratory with Dr. Banner." Jarvis warned Tony.

"Let Pepper know." Tony said watching the video once more.

"Let me remind you that Miss Potts made it clear that you should solve the problem with Mr. Parker." Jarvis reminded him.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "And I'm sure you agree with Pepper's decision."

"According to my statistics, Miss Potts is right in 95% of cases." Jarvis retorted.

"Even you Jarvis. I thought you were on my side." Tony admitted.

Jarvis didn’t answer.

Tony sighed again, and decided to resolve this issue once and for all.

* * *

Tony had full access to every corner of the building so he entered the lab without any warning and found a scene that left him stunned.

Peter was genuinely smiling and looked unconcerned. Which made him look even younger.

And freaking prettier.

"With this adjustment this is almost impenetrable." Bruce smiled seeing how the adhesive now worked perfectly as a plastic replacement. At least in theory.

"And if we manage to control the degradation time. It will be impenetrable only for the short period of life we give it. Useful, non-polluting and biodegradable in the time that we please." Peter said excitedly. "We still have to do a lot of tests but, the progress is amazing. If we really make this work, you are going to revolutionize a new market."

Tony had never seen a teenager so genuinely excited about science, since his time as a college student at MIT.

Bruce was amazed too. "If I believed in God I would think he sent you. How is it possible that a boy as smart as you appeared just now? Where were you all this time?"

And the expression of joviality disappeared leaving a hint of sadness in Peter's features, it only lasted a couple of seconds but it was enough for Tony.

"I've always been here, it's just that people always seem to notice only my appearance, I guess."

And it didn't go unnoticed for Bruce either. "If you say that for Tony..."

"Of course not." Peter shook his head. "Mr. Stark has not been the worst of my experiences."

That said, Peter turned around, obviously this was an indiscretion, something he wasn't trying to say. But having said so, Tony thought about how many humiliations this boy had suffered.

He thought how much he wanted to go for each one of those bastards and...

But he was one of them.

"Mr. Stark..." Peter's gaze was like that of a scared fawn.

What a big difference between the way Peter looked at Bruce and the way he looked at him. It was obvious that the last thing this boy wanted was to be close to Tony

"In my defense I can say that your appearance is really distracting." Tony said ignoring the face of mortification that Peter was addressing. "Luckily now, I also know that your brain is just as attractive as the rest of you. And boy, you are amazingly smart."

Peter's face flushed furiously, although there was still confusion and a bit of resentment in his eyes. It was obvious that the boy wanted to say something but he didn't know what, he opened and closed his mouth several times without saying a word.

Tony took the time to study the boy. The compliment definitely did him justice. The boy was beautiful, with those eyes that looked bewildered, and the thin but very pink lips that gave him an almost angelic aura.

Lovely, that was the perfect word to describe Peter Parker. Even the freckles on his nose highlighted his beauty.

Bruce cleared his throat when he realized that Tony was devouring Peter with his eyes. He wasn't going to lose an assistant as good as the boy because of another misunderstanding with Tony.

"I need to discuss a personal matter with you, kid." Tony made no attempt to stop looking at Peter. "You and me, alone."

Peter was bewildered. Tony had been an asshole, and he was still self-centered and narcissistic, so he was tryingto avoid the older man like the plague. But now, the only thing he was doing was staring at him speechless. It was as if Tony's gaze had caught him and held him prisoner, unable to get away from him. Unable to speak even.

He could almost hear Ned saying "unresolved sexual tension."

"Tony please..." Bruce insisted.

Bruce's voice brought Peter back to reality and finally he looked away.

Tony smirked. Apparently Pepper was right about Peter and this boy was genuinely honest and even naive.

Lovely.

"I just want to talk to him. I'm not going to be the ogre that was just looking at his appearance." Tony cited the words Peter had told him the day before. But there was no mockery in his voice. It seemed even that he was accepting that this was true. "I will be as nice as this boy deserves me to be."

"Okay..." Bruce thought about it for a moment but decided to leave them alone.

"I only accepted the work at Dr. Banner's insistence..." Peter said more calmly. "If I have to quit..."

"No! No, jesus, you don't have to quit, kid. Listen, I know I behaved like an asshole with you. But that's not what I am trying to do now." Tony sounded almost apologetic. "It would be a shame if Bruce loses an assistant as smart as you, just for my tantrums."

Peter was wide eyed. Was Tony Stark accepting his failures? No, sure Peter was confusing everything.

"Then it would be better if I keep doing my work." Peter tried to walk to his workstation but Tony grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry." Tony's voice was genuine.

Peter was shocked. He was not hearing this wrong. Tony Stark was actually apologizing.

"Are you serious?"

Tony realized that he had never cared how horrible his reputation and attitude towards others was, until he saw the genuine disbelief in Peter's eyes.

He wanted the boy to see him as he did with Bruce. He didn't want to be another bad experience in this kid's life. He wanted to erase the bad moment he made him endure.

And Tony had no idea why he wanted this.

"Wow" Peter said almost to himself.

"I am not such a horrible human being, kid." Tony clarified.

"I've never said that, it's just... Okay I know I did." Peter was stuttering.

"You could trust me a little and let me fix this." Tony smiled. "I know how to do it."

Peter just nodded.

"Listen, I... I know why you were late for your interview and I have no words to apologize with you. I was rude and conceited."

Peter interrupted. "How did you know?"

"The girl you saved... she's my daughter." Tony finally revealed.

Peter had to sit in the nearest chair.

"Me, I know this doesn't justify my attitude with you but, I'm having a lot of stress. I have a legal battle for Morgan's custody since as you saw it yourself, she's not in the environment she should be. I..." Tony did pause, Peter seemed to have trouble processing all this information.

"I owe you an apology and as I told you I want to fix all this misunderstanding." Tony said sincerely.

And for the first time Peter gave him a look of understanding. Tony smiled at him, he liked the change of attitude towards him. He was going to fix things soon.

"I want to give you financial compensation that covers what you did for my daughter and my horrible behavior." Tony finally said.

And the understanding faded from Peter's face. "I can not believe this."

"What can you not believe?" Tony was genuinely dumbfounded.

"It's not about money." Peter grabbed his temple, he was angry again. " You can’t go through life buying everything and everyone."

"I'm not trying to buy you. I just... I know you need the money." Tony sighed in exasperation. "I don't understand why you make it look like something so bad."

And maybe Tony was right and it wasn't a bad thing but Peter was tired of everyone trying to put a price on him. He felt disgusted and sad.

"You said it. Pretty boys like me who just want to get money from others..." Peter spat bitterly.

Tony then realized how much he was fucking this situation. Offering money to the boy was a resounding mistake. Especially if he already knew in advance that Peter had rejected the economic reward.

Before he could continue, someone opened the door. It was Pepper and next to her was Morgan.

The girl ran to hug Tony and he returned the gesture, bending down to be at the height of the girl.

Tony stroked his daughter's face tenderly and Peter watched it astonished. He had never seen this side of Tony Stark. He realized that he was witnessing something that only man's closest friends could see.

"Aunt Pepper told me to save you, dad."

"I imagined that dad would be ruining everything." Pepper smiled. "Christine left Morgan with me, and I brought her here so she could visit her hero."

"Peter!" The girl left her dad and ran to the chair where Peter was sat.

And in a heartbeat she was in Peter's lap hugging him sweetly. The boy immediately smiled and hugged her back.

"I made something for you." Morgan took a small drawing from his coat. "Dad always says that we should pay for the favors people do to us and since you saved my life, I brought you this drawing."

Peter took the paper and saw it with love. "Wow, I look better in your drawing than in real life. I think I'll put it here at my workstation. Seriously, this is a very nice detail Morgan, I really appreciate it."

Tony saw everything, feeling even worse. Morgan was happy to see his drawing as decoration of Peter's work area.

"I think next time, you should give your dad's advice and not vice versa." Peter ruffled Morgan's hair.

To say that Tony was impressed was a euphemism. The scene that appeared before his eyes, the cute and honest boy playing with Morgan was the most adorable thing his eyes had ever seen.

Tony wanted to keep watching this. He wanted... wanted...

Pepper snapped her fingers to get his attention.

"He's very pretty, right?" She whispered. "By the way, you should clean your drool."

Tony narrowed his eyes at his friend and smiled in complicity. Then he walked to Peter.

"I was just thanking Peter for his good deed, baby." Tony grabbed his daughter. "Actually, I just invited him to lunch with us. What do you think, Morgan?"

Tony was actually using his daughter, but it was for a fair cause. And he knew Peter would not resist Morgan, nobody could.

"Yes!" Morgan shrieked excitedly. "You'll come with us right, Peter?"

"I would love you to come with us. Please." Tony smiled charmingly.

Peter just sighed, finally letting his guard down. "Okay, Mr. Stark."

Yes, nobody could resist Morgan's charm. Just as nobody could resist Tony's, this was just a misunderstanding the billionarie was going to fix, now he finally had an idea of how to do it.

"Perfect!" Morgan said excitedly.

"You know you really just saved me, Morgan." Tony kissed his daughter's forehead and then smiled at Peter flirtatiously. "I was monumentally ruining something, but I think I can still fix it."

Morgan looked at him without understanding much. But she smiled anyway.

"We have an appointment with the lawyers and I think Peter could..." Pepper tried to say.

"I think we should let Peter do his job and we will discuss this in my office." Tony looked at his assistant and then smiled at the boy seductively. "Peter, see you at noon. I'll take you to a nice place."

Tony winked at him, watching with satisfaction as this caused a beautiful blush on the face of this pretty boy. Then, he left the laboratory accompanied by Pepper and Morgan, leaving a Peter all confused and heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much you all. Do you think Tony will fix things with Peter?  
If you want another chapter let me know.


	5. Cinco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter had their first... date?  
Nothing could go wrong, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that things are apparently fine in my country, I can keep updating both fics. I apologize for the delay and hope your interest in this story has not waned. As always remember that english is not my mother tongue and this translation may have errors.
> 
> Remember that the best way to encourage any writer to keep going with a fic is by leaving reviews and kudos. So you know what to do if you like this story.
> 
> Thank you very much for keep reading the nonsense I write.

"I love it here!" Morgan screamed excitedly running to the playground inside McDonalds.

Tony smiled satisfied. At least that would give him some privacy with the cute boy, despite having Morgan with them. In addition to the obvious privacy of having rented the place for him only, for two hours. The staff smiled at him, all very behaved and willing to create a good impression on the billionaire.

Tony thought briefly about the events of the last day. As everything that had happened had taken him here. And for the first time he allowed himself to see Peter as he really was: an honest, sweet, selfless, devastatingly cute and above all very intelligent boy.

Something that Tony always looked for in a potential love interest and that he had not been able to find yet. Because he had not found anyone who had the whole package. Tony knew his aspirations were ambitious, but he was always demanding and sought the best of the best. That's why he was who he was and had what he had.

Even to have his one night stands, the other person had to be beautiful and clever. That's why the only serious relationship he ever had was with Pepper. But even so, she couldn't fill all that emptiness, and things just didn't work anymore.

Nor did it help that he had slept with her cousin... and although, it happened after the breakup, made any possiblility of reconciliation disappear immediately. Tony was grateful that even after that, Pepper had not moved away from him and for that he valued her friendship a lot.

And now there was Peter, who was undoubtedly everything he always looked for... and he almost ruined it.

For a moment, he thought that in fact, he had ruined everything but...

Seeing the kid's blush, when Tony put his hand on the his waist, in a possessive but protective gesture while guiding him into the restaurant, he realized that he still had a chance. He still had not lost his charm and with it perhaps he still had a chance to win this cute boy. Maybe a couple more dates, a romantic dinner and he will be able to take him to bed... and then he could see if something else happened after that.

It was the first time since Pepper, that Tony wanted to see if something else happened maybe even a relationship, instead of doing an act of disappearance after the sex that would undoubtedly happen between them.

Peter on the other hand looked at everything in awe, noting the obvious of the situation when he saw that the place was completely empty. Just them and the staff. But before thinking about anything else he felt Tony's hand on his lower back, almost touching his butt —almost— A gesture between gentlemanly and flirty.

Peter felt Tony's fingers move very smoothly which made him shiver. Although he hid it very well.

It was quite obvious for Peter, that Tony was flirting with him. Surely by changing his perspective on him, the engineer had seen what everyone saw: a cute boy they wanted to take to bed.

The realization of what was happening made Peter nauseous.

That was all he was and always would be: someone to take to bed and fuck. But Tony wasn't trying to buy him... at least not now. But at the beginning he did. it's as if all the rich men were able to see what Peter really was. That's why at first Tony treated Peter like that. A veil of negativity overshadowed the spark of joy that had invaded the boy when he felt the center of the attention of someone like Tony.

"Come on, ask for whatever you want." Tony smiled charmingly. "Today I am very willing."

Peter coughed nervously. Tony was definitely flirting with him but... He didn't know the truth and if one day he found out, that would be devastating. He was going to despise him as he had at first. As all those men who slept with him at the Night Club used to do.

Although the idea of finding the charming prince of his cinderella was beautiful and idyllic. Peter's sad reality did not allow him to make those dreams come true. So, although he was here with Tony, who wasn't trying to hide his intentions. Nothing could happen between them to more than work related relationship.

Not even a close friendship.

"Mr. Stark, what a pleasure to have you here." Trapped in his thoughts, Peter hadn't noticed that Tony had taken him to the register. The cashier was a young cute woman, who looked at Tony blatantly flirty as she smiled saccharinly. “Tell me what you want, Mr. Stark. I will please you immediately.”

Peter rolled his eyes involuntarily. Despite the impossibility of getting it with that uniform, the cashier tried to make her chest and butt look bigger, in a weird attempt to look sexy. Peter admitted to himself that the girl was pretty. She had more possibilities than he did anyway.

"Really?" Tony smirked at her. "Anything..."

The young woman nodded and bit her lower lip in a not so subtle way. "Anything you want, Mr. Stark."

"Perfect, I want a happy meal and to see the smile of this handsome and very intelligent young man directed at me." Tony looked at Peter intensely, then looked at the girl slyly. "Can you get that?"

The girl gulped, clearly disappointed but still maintaining her composure. Tony looked back at Peter blatantly flirtatiously. The kid couldn't help but blush.

"Until I get you to give me that smile, I'll settle for that blush on your cheeks." Tony winked at Peter and then turned his attention to the cashier. “But there's something you still can do for me. Give this boy whatever he wants even if it's not in the menu and have everyone here treat him as a prince, if that's even possible in this place. Maybe then I can get him to give me a smile, and so you have managed to give me what I most desire.”

Before Peter could react, Tony held Peter again in the same possesive way and led him to the table closest to the playground. The boy was even more blushed.

"This place is empty." Peter said trying, uselessly, to hide his nerves.

A thing that for Tony was adorable.

“I couldn't think of a better place in a very short time. So I tried to make the best I could by renting it only for myself." Tony explained. "I wanted privacy because, people tend to be intrusive. I don't want them bottering you or Morgan."

"I understand Mr. Stark." Peter nodded, sitting in a cushioned half moon-shaped seat, in which Tony immediately sat next to him. "It must be overwhelming to have all that attention."

“Not for me. I move like a fish in the water in front of a camera. I have to admit that I even loved the attention. With so many scandals to my credit, it was something fun for me.” Tony moved even closer to Peter. "But Morgan is just a little girl and she doesn't deserve to be harassed. And you know the media can be real assholes, they wouldn't care about harassing a five years old."

"Morgan is a very sweet girl, you ave to protect her.” Peter said this by looking at the girl with huge tenderness. "The sacrifice of not attract attention on you, will be worth Mr. Stark."

The kid even joked a little. Tony was making some progress here, so he made a move.

"If something I've learned since Morgan came into my life, it is that when you find someone worthwhile, any sacrifice is little." Tony looked at him with an intensity that Peter felt he was being undressed.

Peter looked back at him and there he was again, with those scared fawn eyes. Tony had to control himself, the boy was too adorable and they were so close.

Peter opened and closed his mouth several times unable to utter a word.

"Your order, Mr. Stark." Of course someone interrupted them.

Tony grunted directing his attention to the waiter, letting him notice his annoyance at the interruption. The boy however was unfazed, and using the same strategy as the girl in the register, he beat his eyelashes in an obvious flirtation, wrapped in a look of fake sweetness.

Tony put his hand on Peter's shoulder in response. "Thank you, now if you could give me the privacy I was looking for by renting the place for myself, it would be amazing."

The waiter pursed his lips. “As you wish, Mr. Stark. But if you want anything else... any-thing... please call me.”

The boy walked away wagging his hips. Peter was annoyed. Were everyone going to throw themselves at Tony? Didn't they realize Tony wasn't alone?

"You look adorable when you're sulking." Tony whispered in his ear.

Peter couldn't help shivering at the proximity. "I'm not sulking, Mr. Stark. Why would I be?"

"Of course you are." Tony smirked. "And believe me I would love to know why."

"I... I think we should call Morgan." Peter tried to divert the subject. "I am already hungry."

Tony smiled at him. "Okay, but for the record, we will continue with this conversation."

Morgan seemed to guess what was happening and she approached the table. Seeing the closeness of her father and Peter the girl smiled broadly.

"You look so cute together." She said happily. "We have to go out together again."

Tony winked at his daughter. Everyday he was prouder of her. "Of course we will, baby. peter and I were just talking about that. What about if we invite him to our house and make sure he has a great time.”

"Yes!" Morgan said sheerfully. “Peter is a hero, we must reward him. I'm also dying to show him my drawings and my toys.”

"You're right Morguna, Peter is a hero." Tony nodded and smiled at the boy. "And just like you, there are things I'm dying to show him."

The girl smiled without understanding her father's words. But Peter totally did, and blushed again but said nothing more. Rather, he focused on Morgan, she seemed very happy with her dad's obvious flirting towards him.

For a moment Peter imagined all this in a more domestic setting. Where he could have a serious relationship with Tony Stark and could help him take care of his little daughter. A scenario where fairy tales came true and everyone lived happily ever after.

Where where the person whom everyone had mistreated, found their prince charming.

But in fairy tales, that person had never been a prostitute.

His fantasies were imposible to realize.

However, what harm could do just imagine it? It wasn't like he was going to fall in love with Tony Stark. It wasn't like he was going to flirt back, and maybe... maybe...

No. Peter was just going to enjoy this moment. Only today, only now. Just for today he would allow himself to feel like he found his prince. One that came with such a cute littler girl... a family.

How bad could that be to fantazise a little with a reality he would never have?

"I would love to see your drawings." Peter nodded at Morgan. His eyes showed so much emotion.

Tony smiled satisfied. He was trying to charm Peter, and he realized that t was Peter who totally charmed him. Maybe this boy was what he was looking for. And it was obvious that Morgan had notice that too. Tony was going to make this right.

After those realizations they all started to eat.

* * *

Two hours never got so short. Peter and Tony talked about everything and anything. Morgan was also part of their conversation. It was the most domestic thing Tony and Morgan had ever experienced.

And Tony was delighted.

If Tony was attracted to Peter before that impromptu lunch. Now he was totally crazy about him. It was happening so fast.

The boy was charismatic within his shyness. He was very intelligent and capable of having an interesting conversation on the same topics that Tony was passionate about. He was sensitive enough to keep Morgan entertained and show real interest in her and her interests too.

Everything about Peter was so genuine. Not like almost everyone around him who just tried to use the girl to impress Tony. Needless to say, being the daughter of Tony Stark, Morgan immediately noticed when someone faked interest in her to approach her father. So, those attempts never worked.

But with Peter it was different. Morgan and him talked like old friends, the boy was so respectful of everything she said. And the girl was as delighted as Tony. If there was any doubt about this boy, Morgan's approval had completely dispelled it.

"I think it's time to return to the tower." Tony said almost disappointedly.

Before they could react. Tony heard Pepper's heels, something he could recognize anywhere. And when he fixed his gaze, he realized that Pepper was running after Christine, trying to calm the other blonde.

"I never authorized you to bring Morgan with Tony." Christine said indignantly as she was closer to the table.

"He's her father and Morgan wanted to see him." Pepper was explaining.

"I don't care!! I won the custody and Tony can never see her if I don't allow it!!"

"Are you crazy?" Tony stood up and walked towards Christine. "How do you dare to make an scene in front of Morgan?"

"It's yours and Pepper's fault!" Christine defended herself.

"It's really yours, mom." Morgan said disappointed. “While you were who knows where, doing who knows what, as always it was aunt Pepper the one taking care of me. But you know she's a busy woman, that's why she brought me with my dad. After all they work together."

“See what you do!” Christine approached Morgan and grabbed her by the arm. "You put my daughter against me."

"I'm not doing anything. I haven't even mentioned you." Tony tried to calm Christine.

"I really wanted to reassure her, but you know what she is like, Tony" Pepper kept explaining. "I tried to call you but you didn't answer."

"Pep, I was busy." Tony muttered.

It was then Christine focused her gaze on Peter, recognizing him immediately.

"You're the boy who..." And Christine paled, realizing that Tony already knew of the huge neglect she had had with Morgan and that Tony was apparently putting the only witness on his side.

"Yes, mom. It's Peter, the one who saved my life. I like him and dad likes him too." Morgan said naively.

Christine looked at Peter understanding everything and began to laugh.

Pepper grabbed Morgan and took her away. She was not going to allow her to stay in the midst of Christine and Tony's fights. Tony thanked Pepper with his eyes and in that brief moment, Christine approached Peter who was standing now, seeing everything without knowing what to do.

“You know, I even feel sorry for you, boy.” Christine smiled at him, pedantly. “You saved my daughter's life selflessly, not knowing who she was, so I'm not going to accuse you of being a gold digger. But this is so painfully obvious."

"Don't you dare..." Tony warned Christine.

She ignored Tony and kept talking. "You're young enough to be Tony's son. You're very handsome and you even look dumb enough to believe his lies. An easy prey for a man like him. If you value your integrity, you should run away from Tony as if he were the plague. He is going to use his charms to get you to his bed, and after a wild night of sex, he will throw you away as if you were garbage, destroying your reputation if necessary to get rid of you.”

“Christine, don't even try to poison him. You don't know anything about what's going on here.” Tony approached them both.

"Listen to my words carefully, boy." Christine smirked at Peter. “I've been there. I know how amazing is to feel that Tony Stark is flirting with you, making you feel special, making everyone treat you like you're a prince. I know how incredible is to receive all that attention, when it's obvious that you are just a simple person. I also couldn't resist that.”

And Peter gulped, really everything Christine said was happening. She noticed she was touch a fiber so she kept going.

“But everythig is a lie. I'm sure that everyone here has already tried to throw themselves at Tony. For now and until he gets you into his bed, he won't put his eyes on the cashier's breasts or the waiter's butt. But when he gets what he wants from you, he will throw some money at you to try to appease his conscience and then he will get into bed with the cashier, the waiter, or maybe both.”

Tony grabbed Christine by the arm trying to get her away from Peter.

“Listen to my advice boy, run away from him. Unless what you want from Tony, is his money. Because nothing more than that you can get from a selfish bastard like him.” Christine spat angrily as Tony took her out of the place, for the emergency exit.

Peter couldn't even look at the restaurant staff. He was so embarrassed. He just walked to the same exit, behind Tony and Christine.

Upon reaching the alley outside the restaurant. Tony's driver already had a car parked there.

"Peter please get in the car. I am so sorry for all this." Tony apologized.

Christine let go of Tony's grip. “At least you will not be able to get him pregnant and then demand a DNA test from him in front of the whole country, treating him as if he were a prostitute. It's easier with guys I guess, especially if they look dumb enough to fall into your claws." The, she looked at Peter. "Just look at me, boy. This can be your future. Run away while you can…”

"See you in court, Christine." Tony grabbed Peter by the arm, leading him to the car. “If you really cared about Morgan, you would be with Pepper now, instead of making an scene at a man you claim you hate. But as always she is the one who is doing your job.”

Christine clung on the car's window. "Now I understand everything. You're going to make this boy fall in love with you, to make him testify on your behalf.”

Again she looked at Peter. “Boy, you should think if Morgan will be better with Tony than with me. You may be smitten by Tony now but when you see how horrible he can be. How he treats everyone who no longer serves him, as garbage... you will remember me and realize that you helped such a bastard to take my daughter away from me.”

The driver started the car leaving Christine in the alley, still yelling at them. Christine was so frustrated because, with such a mistake, that could cost Morgan's life, she would lose the custody.

So, she was going to do whatever it takes to prevent that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated and we still have not reached the party at the Night Club... Let me know what you think.


	6. Seis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That said, Tony took a couple more steps until he was in Peter's personal space. The boy became very nervous. Tony gave him another one of those sexy smiles and brought his face very close, so much that he could feel the other man's breath.
> 
> He will kiss me, he will kiss me... Peter's mind repeated nonstop.
> 
> And Tony kissed him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last year I had an accident and because of that I had to do therapies to recover 100% of my body's mobility, and although it was not something that would have me killed, the recovery was somewhat complicated. Added to that was my negativity for the whole situation, I spent Christmas and the holidays doing therapies and I had to be transported by other people to visit relatives and I could not even spend too much time in one position which made me feeling useless as fuck. And I started to feel like nothing mattered to me anymore, I was super negative about the whole situation and thinking that I would never recover. So I stopped doing the things I liked like writing, I had completely given up.
> 
> But after so much therapies I recovered my health and body's mobility and now I'm even working again and I'm feeling better. So here I am, writing again. I hope you haven't forgotten my fics and that way I can stay motivated to keep writing.

"This was not what we agreed..." Peter was shocked to see the digits on a paper Bruce presented him.

"I know. We agreed a quarter of that amount but being honest, this is what you deserve. This is not an internship, it is a job that you develop in this laboratory and that in a few days has paid off. You have done more than professionals with years of experience here. It is fair that you receive a salary according to your abilities.” Bruce explained.

"This has nothing to do with..." Peter didn't know how to ask this, so he kept thinking.

"With Tony being totally crazy about you." Bruce laughed softly. "Absolutely not. Look, if you are not interested in him or stop being interested in case you are now... nothing would change. I had a serious conversation on this subject and informed Pepper about it. You are brilliant and any personal problems you have with Tony should not affect your work with me.”

Part of Peter wanted to believe that this was as Dr. Banner described it. An award for his dedication, a fair recognition of his work. Another part was shouting that Stark, like everyone else, was buying him. It was just a subtler way to prostitute himself.

And when everything came to light, or when Peter rejected Stark (which is what he should do to keep from falling eben more into that web of lies) the job, the money and the illusion would vanish.

Peter shook his head and for the first time decided to stay focused. Things would work out if he didn't lose his way. If he did his job well and if he left things with Tony in a platonic way. He would go to the Night Club for the last time on Saturday and with that money he could pay this month's fee. The next one, he could pay with his new salary in SI.

Everything would work out if he didn't get emotionally involved with Tony Stark.

"What a joy to know you're still here." And it was precisely Tony's voice that flooded the room.

"Mr. Stark..." Peter dropped a test tube.

Bruce smiled knowingly. “Okay Tony, I'll give you 15 minutes, and after that, I don't want to see you here. There is a lot of work and you distract the staff.”

That said, Bruce left the lab, without waiting for an answer. Leaving them alone. Tony smiled in complicity at his friend. Then he focused his gaze on Peter.

“I am very sorry about what happened yesterday with Christine. It seems that apologizing has become a habit among us. A habit of me rather. But I can still count on my charisma and sense of humor among my long list of charms, to try to fix things with you once more.”

And even though that was the opposite of what he should do. Peter couldn't help smiling.

"In addition to your subtlety..."

"I don't like preambles." Tony nodded. “But with you I am doing this slow burn thing because I have not done more than screw our encounters since I met you. But seriously kid, I really really like you.”

Peter pinched his arm, he literally did it because he thought this was surely a dream of those you have just before dawn. One more like a fantasy where a handsome, famous and unattainable man reveals his passion for you and ends between your legs, just before the alarm clock sounds.

"Ouch!" Peter complained, the pain was real as was the situation that was unfolding here.

Tony laughed softly. Peter was adorable in the whole description of that word.

Peter thought for a moment. He was knowing a side of the great Tony Stark that hardly anyone knew. And in fact, Stark was investing too much time and effort in him to want nothing more than a one night stand. Not that that was a bad thing, but coming from Tony Stark was... unthinkable.

In an ideal world, Peter could flirt with him and have a good time or maybe even have a serious relationship...

In a world where Peter did not work as a part-time prostitute. In one where after leaving the Night Club he could erase his past.

But this was not an ideal world for Peter and surely he had already slept with several of Tony's partners or business associates. Here, no one would ever forget that he sold his body. That he was still going to do it one more time.

Peter sighed in resignation, mentally pleading that his gaze would not denote the sadness that invaded him. He was about to invent a lie so that Tony would stop chasing him, when the millionaire came forward.

"I invite you to dinner. Nothing like public places where Christine or any of my ex can harass you.” Tony approached Peter and gently took him by the jaw to force him to look him in the eye. "This time, in my house. And for you to see my commitment to keep everything PG, Morgan will be there. In fact this is her idea. And I must admit that my daughter is a genius, you know the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.”

Peter again wanted to refuse, wanted to make Tony go away from him. He should only concentrate on his work in the laboratory, which would allow him to leave the Night Club. Not getting involved with anyone, so no one could use his previous job against him, because nobody would know anything if he remained anonymous.

Peter's mind wanted to do that but his heart took control as always and...

"Okay I will." His mouth said instead.

Tony smiled flirtatious. "Perfect. Tell me what you prefer, I really want to please you.”

Peter's face turned a beautiful pink shade.

"I'm talking about dinner, Pete." Tony let out a slight laugh. "Although my offer applies to many other things."

And Peter felt his dick hardened a little. How was he supposed to resist Tony Stark?

How was Tony Stark supposed to end up putting his eyes on him?

How was he going to get out of this mess if all he did was get tangled up more and more in a web of hidden truths that he himself was weaving.

"I will love any thing you give me." Peter said breathlessly.

Tony smiled mischievously at that. "I bet so."

It was then that Peter realized the connotation of his words and blushed even more. “I mean, it's that I'm not picky. Anything will be good for me.”

"Perfect. And now that my intentions are more than clear, I think you should start calling me Tony.”

"But... you are my boss."

"Then it's an order, I request to you to stop calling me Mr. Stark, you'll call me Tony from now on."

That said, Tony took a couple more steps until he was in Peter's personal space. The boy became very nervous. Tony gave him another one of those sexy smiles and brought his face very close, so much that he could feel the other man's breath.

_He will kiss me, he will kiss me..._ Peter's mind repeated nonstop.

And Tony kissed him...

...on the forehead.

“Someone should give me a medal, this is the most I have resisted before a boy as cute as you.” Tony kept his smile.

"The 15 minutes have already passed." Bruce re-entered the laboratory.

"I don't take off more of your time. See you tonight then, it will be something casual, familiar so to speak.” Tony smiled and left without waiting for any response.

"Good then, we should get to work." Bruce tried not to make the situation uncomfortable for Peter.

* * *

“You must seduce him and have him take you out of the Night Club!” Liz couldn't contain her excitement. "This life is not for you Peter."

“He despised me when he thought I was there just because of my pretty face, he only changed his opinion of me knowing that I saved his daughter's life. If he finds out what I'm doing, the only place he's going to get out me from will be Stark Industries.”

"I'd like to contradict you but I think you're right." MJ said thoughtfully. “Stark is a rich cocky and pedantic bastard. It will be better if he never finds out what you do for a living.”

"But if you make him fall madly in love with you, he will be unable to leave you even if he wants to." Liz insisted.

"What kind of love would be that which is cemented in a lie?" MJ sighed. “It would be easier if Peter felt proud of what he does like you do, Liz. But he regrets it and precisely for things like this.”

Liz rolledher eyes. "You know you can't go around being 100% honest right, MJ?"

"And Tony Stark is not the best example of honesty and values." Ned added. "Maybe Liz is right and you should do what she tells you."

“It's not about Tony, it's about me. It is me who cannot do this and yet…” Peter said almost anguished.

"Yet, here you are, ready to go to Tony Stark's penthouse to have dinner with him." Liz shrugged. “By God Peter, a little malice doesn't hurt anyone. This is the kind of opportunity that doesn't show up twice, just take it.”

Peter pursed his lips and said nothing more, just waved a goodbye to his friends and left.

* * *

"Peter!!!"

Morgan screamed excitedly and ran to hug the boy. Peter hugged him back with genuine tenderness.

"Our handsome guest arrived." Tony smiled and immediately approached him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“I made pasta, I hope you like it.” Tony winked.

"I love it." Peter sighed.

They were having a quiet dinner, in an environment like Tony had said: familiar, and with a pleasant conversation. The pent house room was luxurious but the table and chairs that Tony had arranged for them were small so that everyone was nearby. So the dinner did not feel ostentatious, but rather cozy.

"This is amazing." Peter said savoring the sauce.

"Dad cooks delicious, and I helped him." Morgan said happy.

“It was an excellent team work.” Peter smiled, he had some drops of sauce on the corner of his lips.

Tony grabbed his napkin and, in a very sweet gesture, wiped Peter's lip. "We have a very good motivation to make this perfect."

Peter just blushed. He wasn't going to be able to resist Tony Stark. Maybe Liz was right and he just had to make Tony fall in love and maybe, when the engineer knew the truth, he would understand.

And when Peter saw Tony making all kind of details to make dinner something memorable for him, the kid realized that perhaps who would end up falling in love would be him.

And that was all.

Peter decided to stop feeling guilty and dirty and follow Liz's advice. If Tony Stark was here, doing all this for him... it was a sign. Perhaps this was the charming prince of his cinderella, and together they could be happy if Peter gave himself a chance.

So Peter chose to be happy with Tony and see where all this would go.

"And everything worked out fine because this has been the most perfect dinner I've ever had." Peter said sincerely and for the first time he smiled without remorse or fear.

"Your smile will be the cause of my death." Tony whispered, without removing the hand that caressed Peter's face.

"I would like it more to be another reason for you to keep living." Peter blushed but kept his gazed focused on Tony's.

"Do you want to be part of my life?" Tony kept stroking the boy's face.

"You have no idea how much I want it." Peter continued.

"Mr. Stark, Miss Potts is coming to pick up Morgan." Jarvis indicated, interrupting the moment.

Tony turned his eyes and Peter began to laugh softly.

"I can't believe you interrupted this moment." Morgan's voice echoed in the room, she was pouting. "Jarvis, you're a bad assistant."

Peter started coughing and now it was Tony who was laughing.

Pepper entered the penthouse and greeted everyone kindly. Morgan approached her and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry to have interfered but, you know Morgan must go with Christine." Pepper said sadly.

"Aunt Pepper, everything is fine. At least this time I know that I am not leaving my dad all alone." Morgan smiled at Peter.

"Soon things will change for good." Tony grabbed his daughter in his arms. "We will have plenty of time to be together and many reasons to smile."

Morgan giggled and hugged his dad. "Treat Peter right, I want him to always come back here."

"That is a very important mission that I will not fail." Tony assured his daughter.

"Then, we should get going, Morgan." Pepper indicated.

Tony gave the little girl to Pepper.

“Continue without me please. Jarvis already knows that he shouldn't interrupt you anymore.” Morgan said authoritatively.

"She's a Stark." Pepper smiled.

Both men said goodbye to Morgan and the little girl was calm knowing that her father was in good company.

"She is unique." Peter whispered.

"It's a family trait." Tony said proudly. “And well, we have to please Morgan, so no more interruptions. The night is just beginning and I have more plans for us.”

Tony took Peter's hand and led him back to the table. The boy encouraged himself and whatever Tony had planned, he was going to enjoy it and think no more of anything negative.

This night would be the start of whatever Tony wanted with him. And Peter was going to enjoy every single thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I keep going. A very nice episode is coming, unlike Angel of Light, this fic tries to show a non toxic relationship between Tony and Peter, that despite being surrounded by the drama of the lies of our favorite arachnid, it will have very sweet moments like the ones that will come in the next episode.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone likes how this is going, you can leave a review telling me if you want me to write more. Thank you very much for taking the time to read the inconsistencies that I write, despite the obvious mistakes because as I have said before, I don't speak English, my language is Spanish.
> 
> Thanks, have a nice day.


End file.
